muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Superior-chan/TE Snippet
Some time back I tried out an attempt at cataloging the script files in the TE VN console (let's leave it as that it failed horribly and I don't intend to attempt it again). While it's not my intention to ever attempt to translate it, I did pick out a portion to look though, although I never bothered to clean it up, and I don't intend to continue on with this, seeing as TE PC is coming out soon, and the hopes of a proper translation team picking it up will be way higher then. I'll just put this here to remind you all that despite "baww my waifu" and other related fan reactions, TE contains more than just psychic T&A. A ' ^ ' sign denotes a shaky translation. I may have missed a few others, though. Also, while reading this, you must imagine that all of the dialogue is heavily-accented English the likes of which you can only find in Red Alert or Ace Combat: Assault Horizon. I'm not clear on where this is placed, seeing as I don't actually own the game. According to the spoilers online, I'm guessing this is after seeing the SuperBETA/Gatling Laser-class/Laser-Fort-class/whatever the fanbase calls it nowaways in action, and before Yuuya and his Psycho-Harem Squadron all equipped with Sunfire Capes rush teh spoilter. 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――なに……ッ！」 Gaverin --What! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――スィストラー１よりＣＰッ！人形の挙動に異変――全機戦闘を停止しましたッ！」 Gaverin Sestrá-1 to CP! The movements of the dolls are abnormal; all units have ceased fighting! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――どういうことだカヴェーリン中尉ッ！？　一体何をしたッ？！」 Belyayev -What do you mean, Lieutenant Gaverin?! What happened?! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――いえっ、何もッ！　突然攻撃を止め、回避機動のみを行っていますッ！！」 Gaverin --No, nothing! They suddenly stopped attacking, and are only performing evasive maneuvers! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「そんなバカなことがあるかッ――数値は正常だぞッ！？ナストロイカは維持されているッ！！」 Belyayev Such a ridiculous action--the numbers are normal!? The Nastroyka is being maintained!! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「しかしッ、私は何も操作しておりませんッ！！ログをご確認いただければ――」 Gaverin But I'm not operating anything!! If you check the log-- 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――ええぃくそッ！！　だから言ったのだッ――準備もなくいきなり実戦テストなどバカの所業だとッ！！」 Belyayev --Shit!! That's why I've said--performing a live combat test suddenly, without preparation, was a fool's act! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――追試はいかがしますか、博士？！」 Gaverin --You want another inquiry, Professor?! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――中止に決まっているだろうッ！　さっさと同調制限装置を作動させないかッ！！」 Belyayev The stoppage is already decided! Hurry up and stop operating the tuning limiting device!! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「了解、制限装置作動――フェインベルク効果……８０％、プラーフカレベル……計測限界……？」 Gaverin Understood, operating the tuning limiting device - Feinberg effect... ...80%, Prafka level measurement limit... ...? 【ベリャーエフ主任】「……スイッチひとつ押すのにどれだけ待たせるつもりなんだ、君はッ！　１秒でも早く負荷を取り除くべき時だぞッ！？」 Belyayev ...you, how much longer are you going to wait to press a switch! Don't you want to hurry up and remove the burden, even if it's by a second earlier?! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――だっ……駄目ですッ！！　装置はッ……作動しているんですがッ！！」 Gaverin --It's... it's no use!! Even though the device is working...!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「な……ッ！？　なんだとッ！！」 Belyayev W...!? What!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「システムも数値もすべて正常――ッ！？　どッ、どういうことなんだこれはッ！？」 Belyayev The numbers on the system are all normal--!? Wh... What the hell is this!? 【ルフロヴォＣＰ士官】「――ベリャーエフ主任ッ！　ロゴフスキー大佐より通信ですッ！！」 CP Officer Chief Belyayev! It's a communique from Colonel Rogofsky! (Rukhlovo is the former name of Skovorodino, Amur Oblast, Russia. I'm hazarding a guess that it's a warship, although I can't find any historical Soviet vessels named as such.) 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――今はそれどころではないッ！　邪魔をするな――貴様も出て行けッ！！」 Belyayev There's no time for that right now! Don't make trouble for me - get out, you bastard!! 【ルフロヴォＣＰ士官】「は……はい……」 CP Officer Y.... Yes... 【ベリャーエフ主任】「くそッ――機体制御を"繭"から切り離して帰還させることができれば――ッ！！」 Belyayev Shit--if we could just detach the "cocoon" that's controlling the TSF and return it--!! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「――同志ベリャーエフッ！！　応答しないとは貴様、一体何のつもりだッ！！」 Rogofsky Comrade Belyayev!! Ignoring me, you bastard... what the hell is going on!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「…………」 Belyayev ... ... ... 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「人形共は何をやっているんだ――早く未確認種を攻撃させろッ！！」 Rogofsky What are the dolls up to--attack the unidentified species quickly!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「…………」 Belyayev ... ... ... 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「――聞いているのかベリャーエフッ！？　私の計画を台無しにするつもりかッ！？」 Rogofsky --Can you hear me, Belyayev!? Do you intend to ruin my plans!? 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「貴様には後がないとあれほど――」 ^Rogofsky If you want to be backed into a corner this badly- 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――それはあんたも同じだッ！！」 Belyayev --You're the same as well! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「――ッ！？」 Rogofsky ...?! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「私が事態を収拾しなければ、あんたもお終いなのだろうッ！？」 ^Belyayev If I have to pick up the pieces, wouldn't that mean that you're finished as well?! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「――ベリャーエフッ……貴様……ッ！？」 Rogofsky Belyayev... you bastard... !? 【ベリャーエフ主任】「何も出来ないなら邪魔をするなッ！私の計画を……黙って見ていろ！」 Belyayev Don't get in my way if you can't do anything! Shut up... and witness my plan! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「ふん……ならばやってみせろ――命懸けでなッ！！」 Rogofsky Hmph... if that's the case, then show me-bet your life on it! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「豚共め――私が居なければ、何ひとつできない低脳の分際で――」 Belyayev You pigs-If it wasn't for me, all of you would be nothing more than imbeciles! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「クソッ……なぜ、なぜこんな事になったのだ！そもそも、天才である私がなぜこんな所に……！？」 Belyayev Shit... why... how did things become like this?! In the first place, why is a genius like me in this place...!? 【ベリャーエフ主任】「本来であれば今頃、潤沢な資金と最先端の環境を得て、温暖な南米で研究に没頭できたはずなのに……ッ！！」 Belyayev Originally at about this time, I could have had state-of-the-art facilities and ample funds, and could have devoted myself to research in the temperate South Americas...!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「あの時、連中がしくじらなければ……ッ！――そうだ、すべてあいつらのせいだッ！！」 Belyayev If my colleagues hadn't screwed up at that time...! That's right, everything is their fault! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「くそッくそッくそッ、なぜ私だけがこのような目にッ！！あああああ――くそうッ！！」 Belyayev Shit, shit, shit, why was it only me who turned out this way!! Ahhhhhh-shit! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「何としても……何としても機体を回収しなければ……！」 Belyayev No matter what... If the frame hadn't been recovered at all...! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「いや、人形達はいい……。"繭"は――"繭"さえあれば――連中はッ！」 Belyayev No, the dolls were good. The cocoon... my colleagues - if only the cocoon...! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――そうだ……あの"繭"こそ――私のすべてなのだ……ッ！！」 Belyayev That's right... surely it's that "cocoon"... it's my everything...!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――すべて私のものなのだッ……！！」 Belyayev Everything is mine...!! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――ッ！？」 Gaverin ...?! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――はッ、博士ッ――フェインベルク効果が９８ッ……いやッ――計測限界を超えましたッ！！」 Gaverin P-Professor, the Feinberg effect is at 98... ... no, it's exceeded quantifiable limits! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――バカな……ッ！？　なぜ数値が上がる……！？そんな事は物理的にあり得ないッ！！」 Belyayev Ridiculous...! ...Why do the numbers keep rising!? This sort of thing is physically impossible!! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「む……！？　なんだ、この音は……？」 Gaverin Huh...!? What's this sound? 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「……いや……音じゃない……？　……まさか！？」 Gaverin No... it's not a sound...? ... No way?! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「まさか……」 Gaverin ... Impossible... 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「……こいつが……歌ってるのか……？」 Gaverin This thing... is singing...? (Original is supposed to be "This person...", but given the speaking style, I thought "thing" was a better representation.) 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「いや……すべての人形たちが……歌ってるんだ……！！」 Gaverin No... All of the dolls... are singing...!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――カヴェーリンッ！　物理的処置を許可するッッ！！」 Belyayev Gaverin! I'll allow for physical measures! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――"繭"と機体を繋ぐメインケーブルを切断しろッッ！！――早く早く早くッッ！！」 Belyayev Disconnect the main cable that's connecting the "cocoon" to the machine frame! Now, now, now--! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「……は、……しかしそれでは！」 Gaverin Right... but if that's done...! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「良いからやれッ！！　そのかわり"繭"には傷ひとつ付けるなよッッ！！――それは私のモノなのだからなッ！！」 Belyayev Just do it, okay!! But don't even try to put a single wound on the "cocoon"! ...Because they mean everything to me!! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――了解ッ！　メインケーブルを切断――えッ！？　おい……嘘だろ……ッ！？」 Gaverin ...understood! Disconnecting main cable... what?! Oi... you've got to be kidding... 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――何をやっているッ、早くしろカヴェーリンッッ！！」 Belyayev What the hell are you doing, hurry up, Gaverin!! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――やめろッ……やッ――やめろおおおおおおォォォォッ！！」 Gaverin --No... no - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――ッッ！！」 Belyayev ...!! 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「――うわあああァァァッ………よッ――よせッ――こんな所に放り出されたらッ死んじま――ッッ！」 Gaverin Uwaaaah... S... Stop - Getting thrown out here is as good as dying-!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「…………！？」 Belyayev ... ... !? 【ガヴェーリン中尉】「うわああああああああああぁぁぁぁぁぁ――」 Gaverin UWAAAAAAAAH- 【ベリャーエフ主任】「……ぁ……あ……ぁ…………」 Belyayev ... Ah... a... 【ベリャーエフ主任】「……あ……ぁ……ッ……」 Belyayev ...Ah... ah... 【ベリャーエフ主任】「……私の……私の……"繭"……がぁッ……」 Belyayev My... my "cocoon"... 【ベリャーエフ主任】「……だから……だから言ったじゃないか……やるべきじゃないって……！！」 ^Belyayev That's why... that's why I already said you couldn't... you can't just do it...! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「私は悪くない……私じゃないぞ……あいつらのせいだ……あの豚共が悪いんだ……ッ……」 Belyayev It wasn't my fault, it wasn't me... it's all because of them, it's the fault of that bunch of pigs... 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――返せえッ！！　――あれは私の全てだったんだぞッ――私の人生そのものだったんだッッ！！！」 Belyayev Return it!! That's my everything... that's all that my life ever was!!! 【ルフロヴォＣＰ士官】「――主任ッ――いったい……ッ！？　ベリャーエフ主任ッ！？」 CP Officer Chief... what...!? Chief Belyayev!? 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――もうだめだッ――あんなところ取りに行けないッ！！――ＢＥＴＡがうようよしてるッ――無理だッッ！！！」 Belyayev It's over... We can't go over to retrieve it! The BETA are swarming all over it... it's no use!!! 【ルフロヴォＣＰ士官】「――止めてください主任ッ――ベリャーエフ主任ッ！？」 CP Officer Please stop, Chief Belyayev! ...Chief Belyayev?! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――返せえッ！！　――私の全てを――私の人生を返してくれえッッッ！！！」 Belyayev Return it!! Everything of mine... return me my life!!! 【ベリャーエフ主任】「――私の"繭"を返してくれえェェェェェェッッッッ！！！！！！！」 Belyayev Return me my "cocoon"!!!!! 【ルフロヴォＣＰ士官】「――スィストラー１、{3}管制ユニット強制排除ッ！　カヴェーリン中尉バイタルロスト！！」 CP Officer Sestrá-1, control unit has been forcefully removed! Lieutenant Gaverin's vitals, lost! 【グネーシン中佐】「なッ……何だとッ！？　まさか……中尉が自殺したとでも……ッ！？」 Col. Gnessin Wh... what the...?! No way... it can't be that the Lieutenant committed suicide?! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「……ッ…………」 Rogofsky ... ... ... 【ソ連軍ＨＱ士官】「――スィストラー中隊全機制御不能ッ！自律回避モードで戦域を遊弋していますッ！！」 Army HQ Officer All units of Sestrá Squadron are out of control! They are currently cruising around the battle area in automatic evasion mode! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「……ば――ばかな……そんなッ……ばかなあぁぁッッ！！」 Rogofsky Im... Impossible... ... That... is... impossible!!! 【グネーシン中佐】「じっ――自爆させろッ！あれは我等が祖国の最高機密だぞッ――万が一他国に――」 Col. Gnessin M... Make them self-destruct! That is our nation's highest secrets... if other nations- 【ルフロヴォＣＰ士官】「――自爆信号拒絶ッ！一切の干渉が遮断されていますッ！」 CP Officer -Rejection of self-destruct signal! All exterior input has been cut off! 【グネーシン中佐】「なんだとォッ！？　――同志ロゴフスキーッ！！」 Col. Gnessin What?! Comrade Rogofsky!! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「……は……ひ……」 Rogofsky Hah... ... ... 【グネーシン中佐】「この状況――貴官はどうなさるおつもりかッ！」 Col. Gnessin This situation... what do you intend to do about it! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「……マッ……マニュアルではッ！推進剤切れを待ちッ――きっ、機体の回収を……」 Rogofsky Ma... manual! Wait for the propellant to run out, and then recover the units... 【グネーシン中佐】「クッ――話になりませんなッ！党への言い分……お考えになっておくがよろしいッ！」 ^Col. Gnessin Kuh... I can't help but say it! Your excuse to the party...think well about it! 【ロゴフスキー大佐】「ひッ……ま、まて中佐……ッ！　それはッ――」 Rogofsky W... wait, Lieutenant Colonel! This is- 【ソ連軍ＨＱ士官】「――リトヴィネンコ中将ッ、桜花作戦総司令部より入電！」 Army HQ Officer Lieutenant General Litvinenko, incoming call from the Operation Cherry Blossom General Headquarters! 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「――ッ！？　メインに回せッ！　私が直接話すッ！」 General Litvinenko Switch to the main one! I want to speak directly! 【ソ連軍ＨＱ士官】「全軍に向けた高出力圧縮送信です――同時双方向通信は未だ回復せず！」 ^Army HQ Officer The whole army is trying towards high-output compressed transmission - at the same time two-way simultaneous communication hasn't been restored yet! 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「――ッ！！　……読め！！」 General Litvinenko ...!! ...Read it! 【ソ連軍ＨＱ士官】「発、国連太平洋第１１軍・横浜ＧＨＱ――宛、全作戦域方面軍指令！」 Army HQ Officer From, the UN Pacific 11th Force at Yokohama GHQ... to, orders for all troops in the operation theaters! 【ソ連軍ＨＱ士官】「作戦第三段階は予定通り決行――繰り返す、{3}作戦第三段階は予定通り決行ッ！」 Army HQ Officer The third phase of the operation will be carried out as planned; I repeat, the third phase of the operation will be carried out as planned! 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「なにい……ッ！？」 General Litvinenko What..!? 【ソ連軍ＨＱ士官】「第三次降下作戦部隊は減速を開始、再突入回廊を降下中！各方面軍の奮戦と支援に期待す――以上！」 Army HQ Officer Deceleration of operation teams in the third orbital drop has begun, and are currently within the re-entry corridor! We expect all forces to support them with all they have - that's all! 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「――あのГ標的――未確認種の報告は届いていないのかッ！？――進入軌道変更の要請はッ！？」 General Litvinenko That Target G... hasn't the report of the unidentified species reached them yet!? What about the request for change of orbital re-entry vector!? 【ソ連軍ＨＱ士官】「高出力圧縮送信にて全方向送信済みですが、{3}受領確認は通信障害により不可能です」 Army HQ Officer All messages were done in high-output compression transmissions; acknowledgement isn't possible due to transmission interference. 【グネーシン中佐】「戦域をカバーする重金属雲はもう殆どないというのに……あの積乱雲による電波障害、厄介です」 Col. Gnessin There's little left of the heavy metal clouds that cover the battlefield... The electromagnetic interference from that cumulonimbus is too troublesome... 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「……ぅぬう……ッ！！」 General Litvinenko ... Uuh...!! 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「なんということだ……！」 General Litvinenko What a thing...! 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「このままでは……人類の切り札が……！」 General Litvinenko At this rate... humanity's trump card will...! 【ソ連軍ＨＱ士官】「――第四次光線級吶喊、最終作戦域に接近ッ――ヴァローナ、ラーズムにカシマールを加えた、これまでの最大戦力ですッ！！」 ^Army HQ Officer Fourth Laserjagd, approaching the final operation area - with Varona, Razmu, and Kashimar added in, this is the most combat strength we have so far! (After some searching I found out that 光線級吶喊 means レーザーヤークト; that is, the laserjagd that you all know and love.) 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「我々はもう、彼等に託す他あるまい……」 ^General Litvinenko We... can only... entrust anything to them... 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「せめてあと数十分――あの機体が、光線属種の気を惹き続けてくれれば……」 General Litvinenko At least, for a while more... if that machine continues to attract the attention of the Laser-class... 【リトヴィネンコ中将】「勝機はまだある……！」 General Litvinenko Then there's still a chance for victory...! 【ユウヤ】「――イーニァァッ！？　返事をしてくれッ――イーニァッッ！！」 Yuuya Inia!? Answer me, Inia!! 【ユウヤ】「――ああッッちくしょうッ！！！たのむッ――帰ってこいッ――イーニァッ！！！？？」 Yuuya Dammit! Please, Inia, return to me - Inia!!!?? 【イーニァ】「…………」 Inia ... ... ... 【ユウヤ】「――くそおおおおォォッ――ふざけるなあァァァッ！！」 Yuuya Shit... don't screw with me!! 【ラトロワ中佐】「――プラーミァ１３何があったッ！！シェスチナ少尉のバイタルがフラット――」 Col. Latrova Pramiya 13, what's going on!! Lieutenant Sestina's vitals are flat...!! 【ユウヤ】「――わからないッ！！　オレにはッ――何もわからないッ！！」 Yuuya I don't know! I... I don't know anything about it!! 【ラトロワ中佐】「――分を弁えろバカ者ッ――おまえも死ぬぞッ！！」 Col. Latrova If you're an idiot who can't discern it out... You're going to die!! 【ユウヤ】「――ッ！！！」 Yuuya ...!!! 【ラトロワ中佐】「――ビャーチェノワやシェスチナがそれを望むと思うのかッ――愚か者ッ！！」 Col. Latrova You fool! Do you think Sestina or Byachenowa would have wished for this?! 【ユウヤ】「――ッ――ぐああああああああ――ちくしょォォッ！！！」 Yuuya Arrrrgh! Dammit! 【イヴァノワ大尉】「中佐――シェスチナ少尉は強化装備の生命維持機能で、辛うじて心臓を動かしている状態です！」 Ivanova Lt. Colonel... the current situation is such that the life-support functions of Lieutenant Sestina's Fortified Suit are barely keeping her heart moving! 【ラトロワ中佐】「ブリッジスに処置を行う。カバーを――」 Col. Latrova Bridges will carry out the treatment. The cover- 【ユウヤ】「――待ってくれ中佐っ！」 Yuuya Wait for me, Colonel! 【ユウヤ】「――オレはもう大丈夫だッ！！　遠隔注射も後催眠暗示も必要ないッ！！」 Yuuya I'm still okay!! I don't need the hypnotic suggestion after the remote injection! 【ラトロワ中佐】「――よし、では迎撃後衛に下がれッ！私が突撃前衛に上がるッ！」 Col. Latrova Alright then, Gun Interceptors fall back! I'll advance as a Storm Vanguard! 【ユウヤ】「――待ってくれッ！！　それじゃ――」 Yuuya Wait!! Like this- 【ラトロワ中佐】「――おまえを信じているから下げるんだッ！」 Col. Latrova I'm telling you to retreat because I believe in you! 【ユウヤ】「――ッ！？」 Yuuya ...!? 【ラトロワ中佐】「――怒りや悲しみから目を背け、戦闘に逃避すれば――死ぬのはおまえだけでは済まないぞッ！ ^Col. Latrova If you turn away from your anger and sadness, if you run away from this battle - you'll be the only one to regret it if you die! 【ユウヤ】「――ッ！！」 Yuuya ...!! 【ラトロワ中佐】「目の前の現実を受け容れろ！頭が冷えたら戻す――いいなッ！」 Col. Latrova Accept the reality that's in front of your eyes! Cool your head, alright?! 【ユウヤ】「――了……解……ッ！！」 Yuuya R... Roger! 【ラトロワ中佐】「――むッ！？」 Col. Latrova Wh...!? 【ヴァローナ１】「――ヴァローナ１より先行する所属不明部隊指揮官機ッ！――ヴァローナ１より先行する所属不明部隊指揮官機ッ！！」 Varona-1 Varona-1 to leading unit of the unknown squad! Varona-1 to leading unit of the unknown squad! 【ラトロワ中佐】「――こちらプラーミァ１、故在って敵味方識別のみで失礼する――何か」 Col. Latrova This is Pramiya-1, I apologize, but I had reasons for switching off my IFF tag. What is it? 【ヴァローナ１】「ふッ、やはり……」 Varona-1 Ah, as I thought... ... 【ヴァローナ１】「よくお戻りで、中佐！――あの世とやらは、余程退屈だったらしいですな？」 Varona-1 Welcome back, Colonel! I've heard that you were very bored while in the other world? 【ラトロワ中佐】「フン、どこに居ようが、地獄であることに変わりはない」 Col. Latrova Humph, regardless of where it was, that fact that it was hell remains unchanged. 【ラーズム１】「戦域無線はジャールの亡霊がどうのと大騒ぎですよ？錯乱したバカの戯言かと思いましたが……まさかねえ」 Razmu-1 What's this uproar about the ghosts of Zhar over the wireless battlenet? Can't be, right? It's probably the bullshit of some idiots in all this chaos... I think. 【ラトロワ中佐】「――用がないなら切るぞ。早くしろ」 Col. Latrova I'll be switching off if you've nothing. Hurry up. 【ヴァローナ１】「最終作戦域は我が隊が先行します！　一番槍の栄誉、お譲り下さい」 Varona-1 My team is proceeding ahead into the final operation area! Please let me have the honor of being the first lance in! 【ユウヤ】「――なにっ！？」 【ラトロワ中佐】「…………」 Yuuya ...what?! Col. Latrova ... ... 【ラーズム１】「こっちは中佐が敷いたレッドカーペットを優雅に通って来ただけ。つまり、楽して追いついた」 ^Razmu-1 This is where the Colonel will gracefully pass through after we spread out the red carpet. That's to say, getting caught up in having fun. 【ヴァローナ１】「このまま終わろうものなら、あとで英雄に祭り上げられた時、ばつが悪くてかなわんでしょう」 Varona-1 If it's going to end here, then if I don't set myself up as a hero later, it would be pretty embarrassing, no? 【ヴァローナ１】「中佐はよくご存知なのでは？　そういう居心地の悪さを」 ^Varona-1 Do you know it well, Colonel? The evils of such a comfort. 【ラトロワ中佐】「…………」 Col. Latrova ... ... 【ヴァローナ１】「丁度いいことに、特殊戦部隊が光線属種の気を惹き、Г標的は喀什攻略本隊を狙って極大出力照射のインターバル」 Varona-1 And just at the right time, the special warfare forces are attracting the attention of the Laser-class, and Target G at in an interval after targeting the main Kashgar invasion force at maximum output. 【ラトロワ中佐】「…………」 Col. Latrova ... ... 【ヴァローナ１】「今こそ、我等ロシア人部隊の出番だとは思いませんか、同志中佐？」 Varona-1 Don't you think that this is the chance for us Russian troops to shine, comrade Colonel? 【イヴァノワ大尉】「…………」 Ivanova ... ... 【ラトロワ中佐】「――わかった。――ヴァローナ１、ラーズム１、先行しろッ！」 Col. Latrova ...I understand. Varona-1, Razmu-1, advance! 【ユウヤ】「――ッ！？」 【ヴァローナ１】「――了解ッ！！」 【ラーズム１】「――了解ッ！　ご高配感謝します中佐ッ！！」 Yuuya ...!? Varona-1 Understood! Razmu-1 Understood! Many thanks for your kindness and assistance! 【ラトロワ中佐】「――プラーミァ１より中隊全機ッ！――直ちに減速、後続部隊を先行させるッ！」 Col. Latrova Pramiya-1 to all squadron units! Reduce speed immediately, so that the following units can advance first! 【プラーミァ中隊全員】「――！？　りょッ――了解ッ！！」 Squadron All Members ...!? Roger!! 【プラーミァ４】「中佐……ッ！？　どうして……ッ！？」 Pramiya-4 Colonel...!? Why...!? 【プラーミァ９】「――ロシア人めッ！　――またあたし達を踏み台にする気かよッ！！」 Pramiya-9 You Russians...! You guys are using us a a stepping stone again...! 【イヴァノワ大尉】「……違うッ！　よく見ろ……！」 Ivanova ...No! Look carefully...! 【プラーミァ４】「……えッ！？」 【プラーミァ９】「――ッ！？」 Pramiya-4 ...Eh!? Pramiya-9 ...!? 【ヴァローナ１】「ご一緒できて光栄です、"氷の魔女"。――ではお先に！」 Varona-1 It's been a honor to join up with you, "Ice Witch". Then, I'll be off...! 【ラトロワ中佐】「……ありがとう……大尉」 Col. Latrova ... ... Thank you... Captain. 【ユウヤ】「――ッ！？――待ってくれヴァローナ１ッ！！――その機体じゃ……！！」 Yuuya ...!? Wait, Varona-1! That machine...!! 嘘つくなよ――楽なんて……全然してねえじゃねえか――！！ ^Don't lie... it's not that easy... not at all...!! 【ラーズム１】「おいおい、{3}少しはカッコ付けさせろって！俺らはあんたに、バカでかい借りがあるんだからよぉ！」 Razmu-1 Hey hey, just let me look cool a little here! We've borrowed a ridiculously huge loan here! 【ユウヤ】「借り！？　何を言って――」 Yuuya Borrowed?! What's that su- 【ヴァローナ９】「祖国を――いや……家族をレッドシフトから救ってくれて、ありがとう」 Varona-9 Thanks for rescuing the motherland... no, my family from Red Shift. 【ユウヤ】「……え……！？」 Yuuya !? 【ヴァローナ７】「――お帰りなさい、英雄殿。レールガンで弟を護ってくれてありがとう。あんたの一撃、痺れたわよ」 Varona-7 Welcome back, Mr. Hero. Thanks for protecting my brother with that railgun. That one attack of yours completely mesmerized me. 【ユウヤ】「いや……まってくれ――オレはそんなんじゃ――」 Yuuya No, wait a minute... it's not like that... 【ラーズム２】「あん時ぁ感激したぜ？　ああ、俺ぁЦ－０４の祝勝会で真っ先に乾杯しに行ったんだが――」 Razmu-2 What's it feel like at that time? Ah, I was the first to toast at the C-04 celebration party - あんた達は……あの時、あの戦場に……！？ You guys... at that time, upon those battlefields...!? 【カシマール１】「無茶言うな。おまえにとって英雄殿は一人だが、山盛りの酔っぱらい面なんざ、いちいち憶えてるかってんだ！」 ^Kashimar-1 Don't say unreasonable things. you're just one person to Mr. Hero, with all the drunkards' faces piled together, how is he supposed to remember each and every of them! そうか、あんた達は……あの時、あの戦場に…… That's right, you guys... at that time, upon those battlefields... 【アルマース１】「噂の英雄と蘇った英霊――短くとも共に戦えた事を誇りに思う」 Armas-1 The hero of those rumors and the valorous dead, resurrected - I'm proud that we were able to fight together even for a short while. 【ユウヤ】「――あんた達まで！？　だが、もう残弾は――！！」 Yuuya You guys too!? But you're all out of ammo...!! 【グラート５】「なに――どうせなら、でかいピンチ何回も退けたあんたに賭ける方が、分が良いいってだけさ」 Grad-5 Heh... of course, those of use who've bet everything and gotten out of all those big pinches, it's normal for us! 【ユウヤ】「……え……！？」 Yuuya ... ... what?! 【アルマース４】「――ああでもよ、あのバケモン、俺様がやっつけちまったらごめんな！あんたの見せ場、奪っちまうかも」 Armas-4 Yeah well, I'm gonna beat that monster down, so sorry for that! I'm gonna snatch your moment of glory! 【ユウヤ】「…………」 Yuuya ... ... 【ラトロワ中佐】「ユウヤ……」 Col. Latrova ... Yuuya... ――秘匿回線！？ ... An encrypted line? 【ラトロワ中佐】「よくわかっただろう……」 Col. Latrova ... Do you finally understand... 【ラトロワ中佐】「……これこそが、おまえが選び、歩み進む道の里程標」 Col. Latrova ... that your choices were the milestones to the path forward. 【ユウヤ】「――え……！？」 Yuuya ...!? 【ラトロワ中佐】「おまえ自身の戦いに対する、世界の――いや、皆の応えだ」 Col. Latrova By facing your personal conflicts, this is the world... no, everyone's answer. 【ユウヤ】「――！」 Yuuya ...! 【ラトロワ中佐】「そして、よく見ておけ……」 Col. Latrova Look at this carefully... 【ラトロワ中佐】「これから始まる事こそが、{3}おまえが背負っている――英雄の分だ」 Col. Latrova From this moment on, you've shouldered on a burden... a part of what makes you a hero. 【ユウヤ】「……オレが……背負っている……！？」 Yuuya The burden... that I've shouldered...!? 【ヴァローナ１】「――ヴァローナ１より麾下の全機に告ぐッ！」 Varona-1 Varona-1 to all units under my command! 【ヴァローナ１】「我々はこれよりГ標的に向け最終作戦域に突入するッ！」 Varona-1 We're now penetrating the final operation area towards Target G! 【ヴァローナ１】「――狙いはГ目標のみッ！！　この機を逃すなッ！！」 Varona-1 Aim for Target G! Don't miss this chance! 【ヴァローナ１】「――ヴァローナ第二第三小隊先行ッ！　重光線級のラインをこじ開けろ！！」 Varona-1 Varona Second and Third Flights, advance! Pick apart the Heavy Laser-class' lines! 【ヴァローナ２】「――了解ィッ！」 【ヴァローナ３】「――了解ッ！」 Varona-2 Understood! Varona-3 Acknowledged! 【ヴァローナ１】「――グラート、アルマ－スは全力支援砲撃！――ラーズム先行、我が小隊は殿でГ目標に突撃するッ！！」 Varona-1 Grad, Armas, start full support fire! Razmu, advance; My unit will be the rearguard in the assault on Objective G! 【グラート５】「――了解ッ！」 【ラーズム１】「――了解ッ！！」 【アルマース１】「――了解！」 Grad-5 Roger that! Razmu-1 Understood! Armas-1 Acknowledged! 【ヴァローナ１】「――我等すべての人民と祖国のためにッ！！ヴォールクの英霊とジャールの栄光と共にあらんッ！」{1} Varona-1 We're doing all this for the sake of the people and the motherland! Together with the martyrs of Volk and the glory of Zhar! 【先行部隊全員】「――我等、万歳ッッッ！！！」 advancing troops NASH URA!!! 【ヴァローナ２】「――遅えんだよォォォォォッッ！！！！」 Varona-2 Too slow!!! 【ユウヤ】「――Ｓ－１１ッ！！！？？」 Yuuya ...S-11?!?! 【ヴァローナ２】「――まだまだぁぁッ！！人類の痛みはこんなもんじゃねえぞおォォォッッ！！！！」 Varona-2 Not yet...! This is barely a fraction of humanity's suffering!!! 【ユウヤ】「――な…………ッ！！！？？？」 Yuuya Ah...! 【ラトロワ中佐】「電子励起爆弾――楽に死ねる高価な自決装置は、被支配民族には装備されていない」 Col. Latrova S-11s... such an expensive and easy-to-use equipment for suicide aren't equipped with the oppressed minorities. ("S-11" isn't the direct translation of 電子励起爆弾, but there's a helpful footnote in the .txt ''that refers to it as such.)' 【ユウヤ】「……え……っ？」 Yuuya ... eh? 【ラトロワ中佐】「自決は時に味方も巻き込む。恐怖の連鎖で多発すれば自らを護る手駒が減る――上層部はロシア人以外の衛士を信用していないんだ」 Col. Latrova Allies might also be involved during self-termination. Naturally, it's also to reduce the number of pawns and frequent occurrence of a terror chain... the higher-ups don't trust any pilot who's not a Russian. 【ラトロワ中佐】「だからこそ彼等は……先行を志願したというわけだ……」 Col. Latrova For that reason they... it's why they volunteered to advance first. 【ラトロワ中佐】「殿を努める第一小隊が、最後にあのバケモノと差し違える算段だが――もし、為損じたとしても――」 Col. Latrova The first flight that's acting as a rearguard is going to end up facing that monster at the end... if they make a single mistake... 【ラトロワ中佐】「私達が……いや、自分の後に続く者達が……あのバケモノを倒し……」 Col. Latrova We... no, for those of us who've continued on... to defeat that monster... 【ユウヤ】「――ッ……！！！！」 Yuuya ...!!!! 【ラトロワ中佐】「彼等の大切な者達を必ず護ると信じ……自らの意志で決断し、征ったんだ」 ^Col. Latrova They believe that they are definitely protecting their loved ones... a decision of their own will, 【ヴァローナ１】「起爆距離５０ｍ以内――各機放射頭節に取り付き確実に仕留めろッ！！」 ^Varona-1 Within 50 meters to activation distance... the blast from each unit should certainly bring it down! 【ヴァローナ第一小隊全員】「――了解ッッ！！！」 Flight 1 Understood!!! 【ヴァローナ１】「――第１小隊全機突撃ィィッ！！――母なる大地を取り戻せえぇぇぇッ！！！！」 Varona-1 First Flight all units attack! Take back our motherland!!!! 【殿部隊全員】「――万歳ッッッ！！！」 rearguard units NASH URA!!! 【ユウヤ】「…………」 Yuuya ... 【ラトロワ中佐】「――プラーミァ１より全中隊に告ぐッ！！――最大加――ッ！？」{1} Col. Latrova Pramiya-1 to all squadrons! Maximum acce- 【ユウヤ】「――な……ッッ！！！？？」 Yuuya Wha-!!!?? 【ラトロワ中佐】「――全機急速反転ッ！！――戦域を離脱しろッ！！」 Col. Latrova All units, emergency maneuvers! Leave the battlezone immediately! 【ユウヤ】「――了解ィィッッ！！！！」 【プラーミァ中隊全員】「――了解ッッ！！！！！」 Yuuya Roger! Squadron All members Understood! Category:Blog posts